Colección de recuerdos I
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Part 1 Verano: Usar un vestido japonés e ir de la persona amada mientras se toman de las manos mientras caminas contemplando los fuegos artificiales en el festival de Gion y con ganas de dar el siguiente paso Relato yuri sutil: Candy x Annie


Verano- Obon Matsuri, Tokyo

Dos chicas caminaban en pleno genterío en el festival de verano y como es común que usen sus vestidos tradicionales desde kimonos hasta yukatas. La primera chica era de cabello negro verdoso y ojos azules, usaba una yukata de color verde con flores estampadas mientras estaba acompañada de una rubia de cabello frondoso, ojos verdes y pecas prominentes en su nariz la cual usaba un vestido tradicional masculino, un haori de color negro con el símbolo de una rosa blanca estampado en repetidas ocasiones y un hakama de color negro sin olvidar que portaba katanas con eso de que es Japón y bueno.

Candy como Annie miraban como las personas se agrupaban en multitud entre tiendas o viendo la orquesta que tocaba el takayama aparte de las miles de linternas prendidas con velas, la joven pecosa en verdad se sentía igual como aquellos días en el festival de Mayo, en el colegio San Pablo usaban disfraces pero en Japón sólo usaban vestidos japoneses, pareciera que cada fiesta se tenía que usar sus diferentes versiones de vestuario y como tradición, ni modo tenía que acoplarse a ese estilo de vida característico de Japón.

-Es increíble cuanta gente viene a pesar de que hoy es el primer día-La pecosa lentamente caminaba mientras algunas personas quedaban boquiabiertas e incluso los niños le confundían con un temible y poderoso samurái debido a su vestimenta como en su porte de katana

-Tienes razón, Candy- Annie estaba contenta y alegre aunque no esperaba que ese tipo de festividades era diferente ni se esperaba que fuera muy concurrido de abarrotes de gente en sus diferentes vestidos

La pecosa mientras tanto estaba sonriendo pero llorando al estilo anime mientras apretaba su puño sin mencionar que el fondo estaba negro

"Finalmente estoy a solas con Annie… Es una cita y estoy muy feliz"

Miró de reojo y detenidamente a su amiga

"Está usando una yukata de verde con flores, le queda muy bien y aparte ese peinado le queda Di-vi-no"- De hecho el peinado que usaba Annie era parecido al como usó en el Colegio San Pablo (Nota mental: El peinado que usó en el capítulo 36, imaginar a Annie con quimono y ese peinado)

En verdad la pelinegra verdosa lucia muy bien ese tipo de vestido pero la pecosa se volteó a ver a otro lado ya que no quería causar incomodidad entre ambas sobre todo para la pecosa que se sentía como una completa pervertida

-¿Pasa algo, Candy?

La rubia pasmada como roja respondió con un simple

-Nada… No me pasa nada

La pelienegra veía alrededor del lugar en busca de algún lugar hasta que dio con él

-Candy- Extendió su mano- Hay un lugar al que me gustaría ir

Las dos jóvenes fueron de la mano hasta llegar a un local de dulces y abarrotes, en eso la joven ojiazul pidió en un fluido japonés una manzana acaramelada, es decir de esas manzanas duras que le echan chocolate y algo de chispitas, en verdad las cosas japonesas eran diferentes pero también tan similares para la rubia pecosa.

-¿Y eso Annie?

-Es una manzana de azúcar- Dio una probada- Siempre quise probarlo

Por su parte Candy pidió un algodón de azúcar y en menos de nada cambiaron sus dulces, ahora Annie tomaría el algodón y Candy la manzana

-Creo que la textura del algodón de azúcar es bastante divertida, ¿No crees?- La pecosa andaba de curiosa y eso hacía reír un poco a la pelinegra la cual sin titubear probó el algodón de azúcar y dijo

-Tú y el algodón son iguales

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Y qué tiene de parecido el algodón conmigo?

-De que…- La ojiazul extendió una mano hacia de una de las coletas de la rubia, en verdad era sorprendida al ver que más que como un peinado era como una cosa esponjosa pero suave y dulce al tacto a lo cual la rubia había captado el parecido que mencionó su amiga segundos antes

-Oye, no es divertido… Es triste- Dijo entre risas, en menos de una luz iluminaba a ambas y en menos de nada un grito alertó a la rubia

-¡Candy, mira!- La rubia alertada desenvainó su katana lo que dejó sin habla a las personas a su alrededor mientras Annie se disculpaba en su japonés diciendo que era la primera que Candy viajaba a esa nación y estaba por aprender ciertas cosas a lo cual la gente asintió volviendo a la normalidad y ahora hizo una fulminante mirada a Candy la cual guardó su katana y pidió disculpas como siempre guiñando el ojo y sacando la lengua.

Ahora ambas miraban al firmamento

-Candy, mira. Creo que los fuegos artificiales empezarán pronto

-Sí, claro- La pecosa se dio un facepalm mental ya que como siempre actuó como una extraña en esas tierras e incluso hizo estupideces con eso de que es Japón y todo el rollo, de hecho al entrar al hospital donde trabajaba se quitaba el calzado y lo dejaba afuera y como se temía se lo robaban.

Y ahora estaba en otra situación a la japonesa donde en cualquier anime, cuando acabaran los fuegos artificiales bueno daría el siguiente paso…

Finalmente cuando acabaron las festividades ambas chicas caminaban por las calles hasta dar con el apartamento donde vivía la ojiazul y bueno se daba a entender que la ojiverde viajó a las tierras del sol naciente (Donde obviamente hizo sus tonterías y le pasó muchos cacharros) a visitarla y aparte abrir su corazón, mientras caminaban algunas miraban con curiosidad a la pecosa, digo una rubia de pelo esponjoso usando ropas masculinas niponas usando katana cual famoso y respetable samurái, eso sí daba de que hablar.

-Los fuegos artificiales fueron hermosos- Decía Annie que miraba al estrellado firmamento

-Sí, así es…- Ambas chicas caminaron un rato, Candy debía pensar en las palabras correctas pero temía que su amiga lo iba a tomar muy mal hasta que ambas se detuvieron, Annie estaba mirándola con una sonrisa mientras un rubor dibujaba sus mejillas

-Candy, fue muy divertido ver los fuegos artificiales contigo. Gracias por invitarme

-¡No, yo estoy muy agradecida contigo!- Exclamó la pecosa algo sonrojada mientras se rascaba el cuello- Um… Annie, verás… Yo realmente

Suspiró no sin antes cerrar los ojos

-Hoy fue un día muy divertido y la pasé genial contigo pero quiero…-Se acercó un poco al oído a su amiga ya que si lo dijera en voz alta sería como una blasfemia y alguien pegaría su grito al cielo o bueno desenfundaría su katana porque bueno es Japón y samuráis y todo ese rollo (Esa Candy es toda una atolontrada).

La rubia al susurrarle al oído hizo que la pelinegra quedara en silencio y con un rojo en sus mejillas, demasiado pronto para pedirle pronto ese tipo de cosas. La rubia sin dar alguna palabra tomó su mano y se llevó a la ojiazul pero no a su apartamento sino a un sector de sitios públicos en este caso un parque o un templo… Si, la iba a llevar a un templo a dar ese importante paso.

-Um… ¿Candy?

-¿Sí?

La pobre ojiazul bajó la mirada y aparte con la mirada casual de unos pocos transeúntes al menos no había mucha gente debido a que eran altas horas de la noche

-No me importa que vayamos juntas a un sitio o algo pero…- Se sonrojó y miró su mano unida a la de la ojiverde- Pero esta clase de cosas…

-No te preocupes, Annie- Sonrió- Nadie se dará de cuenta

-No me refiero a eso

-Si nos ve, te soltaré inmediatamente

-No es a que me refería… Tu y yo en un templo, eso es sacrilegio, ¿Sabes?

Después de un rato de silencio ellas se detuvieron

-Candy, ¿Pareciera que estas muy feliz?

-Je je, ¿Lo has notado?- Se rascó el cuello mientras se reía bajito- Pero, ¿Tú deberías estar feliz?

La joven en ese momento quedó muda, bueno era muy lindo experimentar esa clase de sentimientos con esa pecosa idiota pero tenía miedos y dudas, su familia, la sociedad, e incluso el ambiente en que vivía… ¿Pero dar ese paso en un templo? Al menos no lo harían en una iglesia porque eso sería mucho peor.

Las dos chicas continuaron su recorrido mientras la rubia sonreía y se veía de reojo el haori negro y el hakama castaño, en verdad lucía como cualquier nipón a pesar de que era una norteamericana de origen

-Vestir un yukata

-De hecho estás usando un haori y un hakama

-Como sea ir de samurái e ir de la mano de la persona que… Que…- A pesar de que ambas tenían oficial lo suyo le costaba decirlo ni siquiera revelarlo ya que no quería causar más polémica ni siquiera con la señora Britter, el señor Britter lo aprobaría al igual que sus amigos pero para la mujer cabeza de la prestigiosa familia ya era otra cosa.

-Candy, esto…

-Ir de la mano con mi mejor amiga

-Error, tú y yo somos novias

-Como sea, ir de samurái y llevar de la mano de la persona que amo- Miró a lo lejos que pocas tiendas como establecimientos seguían abiertos pero en menos de nada ya cerrarían sus puertas

-En verdad los festivales de verano son lo mejor y más cuando estamos en Japón

Continuaban su recorrido hasta dar a unas pocas cuadras del ya mencionado templo la rubia miró fijamente el lugar como la arquitectura, para ser un lugar pequeño era bastante bonito

-Desde que vine a este país, siempre he querido hacer esto contigo- La ojiazul se limitó a mirar al suelo y sonrojarse, no era la llorona de antes pero era una miedosa que le costaba o aceptar, en esto caso aceptar que esta noche ella como su amiga iban a entregar sus esencias y sus cuerpos aunque no faltaban las dudas que aumentaban a cada paso en su mente.

-Oh, ya veo- Ahora estaba mirando de lado mientras se tapaba un poco los labios, aunque no entendía como su amiga no tenía ningún sentido de la vergüenza, salir del closet era una cosa pero otra era dar el siguiente paso en un templo que posiblemente estaría fuertemente custodiado eso daba en algo malo.

Las dos jóvenes luego de un recorrido dieron con el tiempo, a unos escasos pasos de la entrada. El lugar en sí no tenía iluminación y aparte no había alguna persona o animal por lo que posiblemente sea una especie de templo monumento o uno abandonado a su suerte. Pero eso no daba alguna intimidación ni siquiera en la rubia que había pasado por interperies peores que estar en un lugar deshabitado, desde un vagón de tren hasta un camión de cargas, la pasó muy mal pero para la valiente pecosa más bien fue como adaptarse a cualquier situación fácilmente.

A pesar de todas las desgracias e infortunios que tuvo en su corta vida, Candy era una gran mujer más bien una verdadera guerrera que luchó por la vida y en contra de la misma y todo por lograr sus objetivos aunque esperaba que su amiga de orfanato fuese uno de sus objetivos primordiales en su existencia.

La ojiverde miró con sinceridad a su amiga, quería sentir ese momento y ese deseo que quería desbordar como experimentar esa clase de cosas con la pelinegra que seguía estando como inmóvil y sonrojada

-Annie, en este templo hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer contigo- Ahora estaba frente a frente con esos ojos zafiros que brillaban con lucidez en la apagada noche- ¿Te quedarás a mi lado?

La peliazul ahora estaba encantada frente a su contraria, esa sonrisa que siempre la caracterizó, esa energía y ese impulso que la ayudaba a no rendirse aparte de su frondoso cabello dorado, sus pecas y sus verdes ojos que por cierto se veían indomables, no pudo evitar sonreír, de echo era por eso que lo hacía, pareciera que ella fuese esa especie de felicidad que llenaba su vacío.

Aceptó la mano de su amada y con una sonrisa a pesar de su timidez respondió con decisión

-Sí, lo haré

Ambas entraron al templo el cual tenía abiertas sus puertas no sin antes quitarse sus calzados hasta que dieron con un cuarto del recinto y bueno el resto es historia. A la mañana siguiente Annie subía y publicaba fotos en sus redes sociales sea desde su PC hasta su móvil como siempre de ella y Candy haciendo toda clase de cosas en el festival hasta cosas que se pasaban de lo gracioso, en ese caso Candy estaba de rodillas mientras estaba cruzada de brazos mientras hacía una cara graciosa simulando de una forma rara la cara de un samurái serio cosa que era motivo de risa en imitar la foto de Isami Kondo.

Después de ello la ojiazul miró su calendario, 8 de julio, ese día era de celebración nacional ya que se celebraba el asunto de Ikedaya el cual fue un suceso histórico del país del sol naciente pero en realidad para la pelinegra no era un suceso como tal sino su propio suceso… Dicha fecha estaba escrita con un corazón y dos palabras

Dia de yukata, día de campo… Primera vez

En verdad esa noche ardiente de verano con esa pecosa idiota fue de los mejores días en su corta vida, una fecha para no olvidar


End file.
